Zurganezord II
The Zurganezord II is a zord piloted by Zurgane himself and is the upgraded form of the original Zurganezord, it appears in the two-part episode "Shane's Karma". Character History Zurgane unleashed his second zord to go after the Wind Rangers in order to prevert them from helping Shane (who is absent protecting Skyla (a.k.a The Carmanian) from the bounty hunter named Vexacus, the Yellow and Blue Rangers summoned the Storm Megazord To battle this new Zord, it was a lot stronger then the normal Zurganezord and had the upper hand, the Rangers then activated Lightning Mode for the Storm Megazord, but the Zurganezord was revealed to be equipped with its own Lightning Mode to give it lightning fast speed and agility, it was more stronger and defeated the Storm Megazord Lighting Mode, the Samurai Star Megazord came in to help but it was quickly defeated, it then used it's Agility Rush on the Megazord to force it back to normal and finally defeats the Storm Megazord with it's Lighting Beam, it was about to finish off the Yellow and Blue Wind Rangers before the Samurai Star Megazord pushed it aside allowing the Wind Rangers to escape. It then returned for a rematch and it was still too strong for the Storm Megazord to handle, the Thunder Megazord came in to help and the two zords were about to combine to form the Thunderstorm Megazord, but the Zurganezord ll manages to steal the Storm Megazord's Power Sphere, the Samurai Star Megazord came to the rescue by using the Power Sphere 12: Spider Catcher to take back the Power Sphere for them to combine, the Zurganezord ll was no match for the combined Megazord, even in it's Lighting mode, and was finally destroyed by the Thunderstorm Megazord's Lion Blaster. Powers and Abilities Normal *'Strength-'''Although this form rarely showed any strength, the Zurganezord in default mode easily deflected the Storm Megazord Lightning Mode's kick just by moving it's arms. *'Lighting Beam:' The Zurganezord can red fire red lighting beams from the antenna on the top of it's head powerful enough to make the Storm Megazord stumble back. **'Tractor Beam Blast'''-During the second battle, the Zurganezord fired it's laser continuously which pushed back the Storm Megazord so hard that it slid into a mountain and went down. *'Lighting Mode Transformation: '''The Zurganezord can transform into it's own lighting mode at will to give it more speed and agility. Arsenal *'Arm Blades:' The Zurganezord has blades mounted on it's arms for combat. Lighting Mode *'Strength-'The Zurganezord in Lightning Mode' is far more stronger then the Storm Megazord's Lighting Mode. and a single slash from it's arm blade, having used it's signature attack immediately before, took down the Megazord with one hit. *'Armour-'''The Zurganezord has strong enough armour to be punched directly in the chest by the Storm Megazord's Lightning Mode and only be knocked back and was able to immediately retaliate. When fighting in the 2nd battle, it was kicked in the stomach by the Thunder Megazord and hardly stumbled and was blasted by the Samurai Star Chopper and was only momentarily knocked down. *'Nomal Mode: 'The Zurganezord can turn back into it's original mode at will. *'Agility Rush: The Zurganezord can multi-attack it's enemies at full speed. This is it's signature attack and was able to take down the Samurai Star Megazord with just four hits. **'Flight-'''The Zurganezord was also able to zip around in the air when performing this attack, easily defeating the Samurai Storm Megazord with this attack, *'Extraordinarily Leaper: The Zurganezord can leap at an incredible distance, being able to cover the two miles between it and the Storm Megazord to grab it's Minizord ball easily. *'Extraordinarily Jumper: '''The Zurganezord can jump in incredible heights, being able to jump high enough to reach and attack the Samurai Star Megazord. *'Lighting Beams: It can still fire lighting beams like normal, but they're fired from it's hands, are now colored blue and are more stronger then the original. A single blast took out the Storm Megazord and ejected Tori and Dustin. Arsenal *'Arm Blades:' It retains it's arm blades for combat. **'''Energy Empowerment-'''When attacking the Storm Megazord in Lightning Mode with it's Agility Rush attack, it seemed to be slashing it with purple energy delivered from it's arm blades. Gallery Zurganezord ll.jpg Zurganezord ll Lightning Mode.jpg|Lightning Mode See Also Category:Evil Zords Category:Ninja Storm Category:Humanoid Zords